¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo?
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: La joven Tendo, apretó los puños, conteniéndose de gritar de frustración - muy bien, lárgate…- dijo entre dientes, muy en el fondo sabía que era mejor así, estaban al borde de una de esas discusiones donde terminaban lastimándose.


¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¡este! ¡este!- gritó Sayuri agitando una de las tantas revistas de moda esparcidas por el dojo Tendo - ¡es muy hermoso! ¡me encanta!-

\- pero si a ti no te va el corte sirena…- le recordó Yuka sentada al igual que las demás en la duela de madera

\- oh… es cierto… había olvidado que parezco una sosa tabla con algo así- Akane miró a su amiga y rio un poco- ¡esto es horrible! Nunca encontraré nada adecuado para la boda de Hiroko, además también íbamos a darnos una idea de que vamos a llevar a la boda de Akane ¡y no encuentro nada!- se quejó por séptima vez Sayuri - ¡tengo una idea!, vayamos al convini que está cerca de aquí, ¡compraremos todas las revistas populares, nos ayudará ver como se visten las estrellas, y así tomar una decisión-

\- ¿más revistas Sayuri?- Asami rápidamente la tomó de la mano para que se quedara sentada en el piso y detener su impulsiva huida a la tienda – aquí ya hay como cien revistas, además yo sigo con la idea de solo comprar los vestidos, no de mandarlos a hacer, ya llevamos como un mes con lo mismo y no decidimos que queremos mandar a confeccionar, sinceramente ya me cansé- inhaló todo el aire que había perdido es esa oración y aventó a un lado la revista que estaba en sus manos

\- tal vez Asami tiene razón- habló Akane con un suspiró- sin contar que la boda de Hiroko es en dos semanas-

\- ¡oh miren esto!- gritó de pronto Yuka

\- mmm… Yuka… ese es un vestido de novia… no puedes ir vestida de novia a menos que sea tu boda tonta- le dijo con gracia Sayuri al ver el vestido

\- ¡ya lo sé! – se defendió - ¡pero es que este estilo me encanta!, cuando yo me case voy a usar uno parecido a este- presumió señalando la revista

\- bueno pero para eso tienes que lograr que Hiroshi quiera dar el paso, y definitivamente él es el hombre más lento de la historia- exageró Asami

\- claro que no…- rebatió con molestia

\- se tardó los tres años de preparatoria SOLO para darse cuenta que estabas coqueteándole, y otro año para pedirte salir, vaya… que se tardó dos años más para pedirte noviazgo formal- molestó Sayuri

\- ¡bueno si! Pero en su defensa diré que Hiro es mucho más romántico que tu novio- señaló a Sayuri- y definitivamente que el tuyo también- dirigiéndose a Asami- ¿Quién pide matrimonio en el cine con la película de un súper héroe ridículo de fondo?- señalando a la chica con el dedo. Asami giró indignada la cara y distraídamente observo el anillo que le hubiesen dado hace cerca de tres meses, Sayuri reía a carcajada limpia a diferencia de Akane quien lo hacía disimuladamente.

\- pues por lo menos yo ya estoy prometida- le restregó Asami directamente a las otras dos, Sayuri guardó silencio de golpe y pareció sopesarlo un poco.

Fuera del dojo Ranma daba su quinta vuelta de forma "disimulada", era la tercera vez esa semana que iban las amigas de Akane a ver revistas (y ya llevaban viniendo desde inicio de vacaciones de verano) para hacer quien sabe que cosas, no es que las chicas le cayeran mal ni nada, pero hablaban hasta por los codos y acaparaban a su prometida demasiado tiempo, de pronto el muchacho notó que el silencio invadía el lugar y sin ser notado se colocó tras la puerta, asomándose por una pequeña abertura para descubrir que pasaba, los silencios no eran nada comunes cuando esas muchachas estaban por los lares.

Sayuri con su cara de seriedad total comenzó

\- hay algo que no les he dicho…- de pronto su cara dibujo una gran sonrisa- la semana pasada Masaki ¡me llevo a ver anillos de compromiso!-

\- ¡ahhh!- fue el grito de las otras tres

\- ¿te lo propuso?- preguntó Akane sosteniéndole las manos

\- no, aun no, según él, el anillo será un regalo para su hermana que cumplirá años el próximo mes, pero… ¡todos los anillos eran de compromiso! Además, no solo pidió mi opinión, sino que… ¡me tomaron la medida del dedo!- exclamó emocionada

\- ¡ahhh!- volvieron a gritar las demás… Ranma estaba a fuera tapándose los oídos.

\- ah, y por cierto, el anillo que yo escogí para "su hermana"- ella les guiñó el ojo- tiene una piedra ¡enormeeee!-

\- ¡que emoción! ¿porque no nos lo habías contado Sayuri?- Yuka le golpeó amistosamente el hombro, al parecer aquella disputa que habían tenido estaba más que olvidada.

\- no quería decir nada hasta que sucediera, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigas, así que no pude aguantar más-

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que te lo propusiera?- preguntó Asami

\- bueno… cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios fue muy lindo, aquel restaurant elegante, fue precioso, así que tengo expectativas altas-

\- ¡que emoción!, ojalá yo hubiera tenido una propuesta así…- suspiró Asami

\- No te desanimes, si, te lo pidió en un cine, ¿pero acaso no detuvieron la proyección y toda la sala aplaudió?- comentó Yuka sin importar que hace unos momentos se había burlado de ella.

\- tienes razón, además después del cine nos fuimos de improviso a pasar el fin de semana a Tokyo…- la muchacha sonrió de forma boba- que buen fin de semana- soltó en un suspiro y en un tono bastante sugestivo, las demás rieron

\- oh bueno, pero si vamos a hablar de propuestas, ¿qué tal con la proposición del prometido de Hiroko?- añadió Sayuri – la propuesta fue en la fiesta de navidad pasada de la compañía donde trabaja él, pidió el micrófono y después de un discurso de los que te hacen llorar de emoción se lo pidió ante más de 150 personas, ¿se imaginan aquello?- las cuatro muchachas suspiraron

\- ayyy… hablar de esto me hace sentir que me estoy quedando atrás, Hiroko se casará en dos semanas, Akane en un par de meses, tú Asami ya estás buscando fecha, y tú- dirigiéndose a Sayuri- estas a punto de comprometerme, voy a ser la última en casarme, y eso incluso si mi novio se animara a dar el paso- Yuka por fin soltó la revista que había traído apretada en las manos.

\- no te pongas así Yuka, ya llegara el tiempo indicado- palmeó Akane su hombro- vamos cuéntanos de nuevo como te pidió noviazgo- la incitó para que se animara, inmediatamente la chica levantó la cabeza y comenzó

\- eran los primeros días de primavera, y estaba el festival de globos aerostáticos en la ciudad, me pidió que eligiera el globo que más me gustara y lo rentó para dar un paseo de casi dos horas, veíamos la ciudad completa desde el aire abrazados, fue tan romántico…- hizo una pausa para perderse en sus recuerdos- cuando íbamos aterrizando noté que había una pancarta que decía "¿quieres ser mi novia?", pensándolo bien ahora, si ese tonto me pide matrimonio va a tener que esforzarse mucho, dejó en mi expectativas muy altas-las muchachas rieron

Ranma seguía en la puerta, en su vida habría imaginado que Hiroshi, que era uno de sus pocos amigos, fuera así de cursi, de hecho lo único que él le habría dicho fue algo como "Yuka y yo ya somos novios", no más, jamás habría pensado que hubiera hecho todo lo que Yuka estaba contando, luego se encargaría de echarle en cara aquello a su amigo y burlarse un poco de él; estaba por retirarse y por fin alejarse de esa platica ridícula de chicas cuando Sayuri hizo la pregunta.

\- ¿y tú Akane?-

\- yo… ¿qué?...- preguntó confundida, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigas clavadas en ella

\- vamos Akane, cuéntanos- insistió Yuka como si estuviera en la misma frecuencia que Sayuri

\- claro, si supiera que quieren que les cuente- comentó ingenua como solo ella misma

\- Ranma siempre tiene esa facha de chico malo, pero su lado romántico tendrá, anda, dinos algunas de esas cosas que te tienes tan bien guardadas- Sayuri aclaró

\- bueno…- Akane miró el techo pensando en que decir.

Ranma de pronto se había puesto nervioso, ¿qué iría a decirles a sus amigas Akane?

\- ustedes saben chicas, él no es de ese tipo de hombres, es más bien… simple…- terminó

El chico de ojos azules frunció el ceño sin proponérselo, "simple", ¿esa era la definición de Akane sobre él?

\- Akane llevan prometidos casi seis años, no puedes decir que en todo ese tiempo nunca ha sido romántico contigo- Asami incluso se acercó más a ella

\- mmm… déjenme pensar…- susurró más para ella que para el resto, pero incluso Ranma la había escuchado – él…- las cuatro personas la miraron expectantes – siempre me da obsequios en navidad- asistió con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo y agregó – también en mi cumpleaños-

Las tres muchachas se miraron entre si antes de negarle

\- Akane, todos dan regalos en navidad… y también en los cumpleaños, eso no tiene nada de especial- acotó Asami

\- tiene que haber algo más- presionó Yuka.

Akane se movió incomoda en su lugar, ¿Qué más podía decir?, luego de pensarlo dijo resignada.

-él… tiene su forma de ser… solo digamos que no es un romántico empedernido- terminó mientras se sobaba el cuello y miraba a otro lado, se sentía avergonzada hablando sobre ello

\- pero algo ha de haber- frustrada insistió Sayuri

\- bueno…- Akane comenzó a jugar con las revistas en el suelo – el siempre cuida de mi…- casi despreocupada alzó los hombros.

Ranma se sintió por un mini momento orgulloso, si había algo que Akane pudiese presumirle a cualquier otra chica era la protección y el cuidado que él siempre le había otorgado a su prometida, lo malo era que se le olvido que las chicas tienen clasificaciones distintas en sentimientos, emociones, comportamientos, etc, etc…

\- no sé si eso cuente como romántico Akane…- dijo haciendo una mueca Sayuri siendo secundada por las otras dos

\- ¡ya sé!, nunca nos contaste con detalles como fue que su relación avanzó, ¿Cómo pasaron de todas esas peleas a tener un noviazgo normal?- preguntó otra, realmente Akane siempre había rehuido del tema –nosotras estábamos lejos por la universidad, le perdimos el hilo a su historia-

-/normal, normal, así como llamarlo normal… no/- pensaron ambos prometidos

\- pues… fue…- ella seguía pensando como describirlo- es que llevábamos tanto tiempo siendo prometidos que no tenía caso seguir… resistiéndonos- dijo por fin.

Ranma se sintió decepcionado, ¿era así como ella lo veía?, en aquellos días, es decir hace casi tres años, cuando decidió llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, le había costado horrores comenzar por las cosas más sencillas como tomarle la mano, rozarle la cara, acomodarle el cabello o rodearle los hombros; había pasado casi un año cuando se besaron por decisión mutua y había sido más algo como juntar los labios que un beso; y hacía cuestión de meses que habían pasado de las uniones de labios a los besos reales y los abrazos más en forma, y aun así, sus expresiones de cariño dejaban bastante que desear y les faltaba tomar más (muchísima más) confianza.

\- si, pero él te pidió o te dijo algo como "Akane, no resisto más, seamos novios amor mío"- soltó Yuka imitando una voz grave, Sayuri y Asami rieron fuerte, Akane soltó una que otra risita completamente sonrojada, Ranma probablemente preferiría raparse a decirle algo como aquello.

\- no, como creen…- sonrojada cambió de posición en la duela

\- entonces ¿qué te dijo?- Asami la tomó por los hombros esperando la respuesta, luego de unos segundos la soltó, dándose cuenta que Akane seguía pensando

\- nada… solo comenzó, y ya…- dijo segundos después, su sonrojo se había evaporado y hacía muecas como si tratara de recordar con todas sus fuerzas algo que fuese clave en lo hecho por su prometido.

-/¡¿nada?!/- pensó Ranma enfadado, porque él si que recordaba el día y lo que le había dicho a Akane para empezar a encaminar su relación

[[ -oye Akane… e… eres… ¡eres muy lenta!-

\- ¿qué?- cuestionó, pues venían de regreso de la universidad y no tenían ningún pendiente por cumplir

\- ¡siempre tengo que hacer todo por ti!- le recriminó- que te quede claro que solo lo hago porque eres mi prometida- ella agrandó los ojos sorprendida, él siempre solía decir que hacía las cosas por obligación. Aun así se sorprendió más cuando de un momento a otro Ranma tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarla para que caminara más rápido, no la había soltado hasta que entraron en el dojo.]]

El muchacho aún estaba recordando cuando las chicas preguntaron de nuevo

\- ¡ah lo tengo!, cuéntanos como fue que te propuso matrimonio- las tres muchachas alejaron de golpe todas las revistas que estaban alrededor de Akane para ponerse muy cerca de ella.

Ranma se tensó en el momento.

\- no es tan interesante…- dijo jugando con sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla

\- ¡Akane!- gritó Asami tomándole la mano izquierda- ¡¿pero porque no traes puesto tu anillo de compromiso?!- cuestionó alarmada

Akane se mordió el labio pensando en que decir, no le gustaba mentir pero ciertamente no le apetecía para nada decir que ese anillo se lo había comprado Nodoka, así pues, el día que Soun y Genma les informaron que procederían con la boda dentro de medio año, la matriarca Saotome había puesto el anillo en las manos de Ranma incitándolo a que se lo diera; el joven sin emitir palabra alguna y sin siquiera mirarla a la cara, había deslizado el aro por el dedo femenino; por ende la joven Tendo no le tenía demasiado aprecio al objeto de oro, a veces se lo ponía, a veces no; de hecho, pasaba semanas guardado en su joyero.

\- es que… me lo quite para la última clase que impartí y olvide ponérmelo- justificó, obviamente no admitió que había olvidado ponérselo desde el fin de semana pasado.

\- entonces ¿cómo te lo propuso Akane?- preguntó de nuevo Yuka, Ranma tragó duro, pensándolo bien, si Akane contaba lo que había pasado quedaría como un idiota comparado con los prometidos y novios de sus amigas.

Akane pensó por un momento en contar una mentira, tal vez una pequeña, donde Ranma a su modo le hubiese hecho la tan esperada pregunta y dado el tan importante anillo, pero… ella no era nada buena para mentir y de solo pensarlo su cara ya estaba mostrando una expresión confundida y para nada creíble, así que decidió salirse por la tangente

\- ustedes saben que hemos estado prometidos desde preparatoria…- contestó

\- si, pero en preparatoria se llevaban pésimo- contraatacó Asami

\- y nunca reconocían que tuvieran una relación- apoyó Sayuri

\- ni siquiera tenían una relación seria- añadió Yuka – ya Akane dinos de una vez como te lo pidió- presionaron aún más.

Akane respiro hondo, nunca había sido buena manejando la presión y ante la insistencia de las chicas contestó

\- ya les dije… fue algo que solo surgió y ya…- más incómoda que nunca miró la pared, el techo y luego el suelo. Las tres inoportunas amigas se miraron entre si y empezaron a sacar conclusiones, Ranma había empezado a sudar.

\- ¿nos estas diciendo que desde el instituto aunque se llevaban como perros y gatos, tenían asumido que se iban a casar y un día apareció mágicamente en tu dedo un precioso anillo?- preguntó sarcástica Yuka, sus tres amigas la miraban de forma inquisidora

\- más… o menos- intentó sonreír

\- ¡Akane eso es como si no…- dejó en el aire Asami casi con susto – no… me digas que no…-

\- ¡¿no te lo pidió?!- gritó Sayuri, Akane bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, en cierta forma se sentía liberada de haber confesado y así esperaba que ya no le preguntaran.

A Ranma se le detuvo el corazón, el semblante de Akane se había entristecido, ¿en verdad era tan importante?, lo que ellos tenían era especial, la gente no lo comprendía del todo, pero sus sentimientos eran profundos ¿en realidad necesitaban de esas "formalidades"?

\- pero Akane… están a dos meses de casarse… ¿y tú anillo?- Yuka preguntó refiriéndose a el origen de este, igual de confundida como las otras dos – ¿acaso sigue siendo cosa de sus padres?- casi con tristeza cuestionó

\- ¡no!- levantó la cabeza rápidamente

\- porque él te lo aclaró ¿no?- Asami expectante incluso se inclinó esperando

\- mmm…si…- sus amigas la miraron sabiendo enseguida que estaba mintiendo

\- ¡¿no te ha dicho lo que siente por ti?!- Tendo negó - ¿un pequeño "te amo", "me gustas", algo?- Akane negó de nuevo

\- ¡¿pero qué clase de imb…- despotricó Sayuri pero Akane la interrumpió

\- oigan, cálmense- incluso les hizo señas con las manos – sé que mi relación con Ranma nunca ha sido… "convencional", pero… lo nuestro es así, y sé que es real, está bien chicas, a mi no me importa, saben que yo tampoco soy muy "expresiva"- ella trató de ponerle buen humor al final pero…

Ranma, que la conocía mejor que cualquier persona, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, lo malo, era que su convicción, no llegaba a expresarse en sus ojos, en su lugar, solo se notaba la nostalgia y la tristeza; el mensaje era claro, Akane SI anhelaba las citas, los gestos cursis, las palabras y las formalidades como cualquier otra mujer, de hecho oyendo a las otras chicas, el joven de ojos azules tendría que hacer algo significativo para poder estar a la altura, por Dios que haría todo lo posible para no volver a ver esa expresión en el rostro de su prometida.

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Ranma había pasado las siguientes dos semanas quebrándose la cabeza para demostrarle a Akane de forma más clara sus sentimientos, pero hasta el momento cada nueva idea que cruzaba por su cabeza le parecía más estúpida que la anterior, ni hablar de expresarlo en forma verbal, y ahora sentado en una de las tantas mesas en la boda de su ex compañera de clase Hiroko, el joven se sentía cada vez más incómodo; las amigas más cercanas de Akane lo miraban bastante mal, la gota que había derramado el vaso era que la flamante novia se había acercado a ellos para las fotografías y había hecho preguntas sobre su próxima boda, la luna de miel y si querían pronta descendencia. Akane había esquivado cortésmente, Ranma no había emitido palabra.

En una de tantas las amigas de Akane fueron por ella para tomarse fotos todas juntas, serían las últimas antes de dar por finalizado el evento y Ranma aprovechó la oportunidad para darse un respiro… chico ingenuo; segundos después sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke se sentaron a su lado.

\- Ranma, no pareces muy feliz- se burlo Hiroshi – sabes, Yuka no te baja de idiota- se rio un poco más – deberías esforzarte más en tu relación de pareja- ambos jóvenes rieron a sus expensas, era obvio que Hiroshi había puesto al tanto a Daisuke.

\- ¡claro!- respondió irónico – podría llevarla a un paseo en globo y hacerle un cartel- al instante Hiroshi enrojeció y se quedó completamente callado

\- ya, ya chicos, ¿no ven que es una fiesta- apaciguo el otro- no todos podemos ser perfectos para las chicas

\- ¿perfecto? no seas ridículo- Ranma alzó una ceja en burla

\- si, además lo único que has hecho bien y a la primera, fue embarazar a tu novia, por eso te casaste, tuviste suerte, esa chica no merecía una gusano como tú- dijo entre risotadas Hiroshi.

\- ¡bah!, pura envidia- señaló dándole un golpe en el hombro con el puño cerrado a Hiroshi - no prestes atención Ranma, y para que veas que soy buen amigo, ¿Qué tal y te enseño alguno de mis movimientos especiales, esos que hacen que cualquier chica suspire por ti?- ofreció

\- ¿enseñarme? ¿tú? No te molestes, estaré bien…- pronunció levantándose de la mesa, necesitaba aire, esperaría a Akane en la entrada del elegante salón

\- ¡oh! ¡vamos amigo! Mis técnicas son infalibles, una guía completa para ser mejor que Romeo-

-/¿técnica? ¿guía?/- pensó Ranma deteniendo sus pasos un momento, esas palabras habían sido casi mágicas… ¡claro! ¡¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?!

.-.-.

Al día siguiente Ranma regresaba a la propiedad Tendo después de haber estado de "compras", misión la cual le había costado horrores, pero había triunfado, y ahora, aprovechado que su padre se encontraba de viaje con el señor Tendo (escapando del maestro como siempre), revisaba a gusto la gran caja que Genma guardaba con celo, aquella que contenía los pergaminos con la sabiduría "infinita" de generaciones y generaciones de la familia Saotome, aunque en realidad había escrito Genma por si mismo más de la mitad del contenido, de alguna forma Ranma parecía no saberlo o simplemente estaba ignorando deliberadamente ese hecho.

"Técnicas milenarias para preparar curry al estilo Saotome", leyó en uno; "Formas infalibles de "recolección" de alimento de la familia Saotome" ponía otro; "Cabras y vacas, el arte de ordeñar en la dinastía Saotome", "Como actuar en situaciones difíciles y no morir en el intento estilo Saotome".

\- mierda… porque no hay nada que sirva…- siguió trasculcando.

"15 pasos de Saotome para un cabello hermoso"

\- este ya lo leí… - y siguió viendo.

" Los Saotome, los reyes del arte floral", ""Lagrimas, el arma infalible de los Saotome".

Ranma estaba punto de rendirse sin encontrar nada que pudiese servirle hasta que después de algunos pergaminos más leyó en voz alta

\- "El caballero Saotome, la carta ganadora del romance andante"…- estaba a punto de tirarlo a un lado cuando su mente lo releyó, casi sin creer que lo que estaba en sus manos pudiera ayudarlo; finalmente guardó todo rápidamente, casi con desesperación, y alzando la mano que sostenía el pergamino hizo una señal de victoria antes de guardárselo entre la ropa, ya lo leería después, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Cinco días habían pasado, y Ranma se sentía listo para usar el pergamino.

Lo primero había sido sacar a la familia entera de la casa, tantos años conociéndolos, había sido pan comido. A sus padres les había dicho que Happossai acababa de regresar y que los estaba buscando, enseguida huyeron... de nuevo; a Nabiki se la quitó de encima tan fácil como fingir una conversación por teléfono y decir "claro, claro, te veo en el hostal de siempre el que está cerca de la estación principal de Ota"- casi "susurró" – si, si, nos hemos visto tantas veces, ¿Por qué preguntas que si es el que tiene pintada una gruya roja al frente? Es el mismo de siempre, ya lo sabes a las 7:00pm- terminó diciendo con actitud sospechosa y ¡eureka! Nabiki había picado, incluso había salido desde las 4:30 de la casa, seguramente con la intención de evitar el tráfico, llegar temprano y preparar su equipo, lo que Nabiki no sabía era que: el lugar no existía y no conforme con eso, Ranma sabía que ella divagaría buscando mínimo hasta la ocho, hora en la cual el aglomeramiento de gente en la estación le impediría regresar a casa hasta las diez, fue la idea perfecta.

A Kasumi y a su madre solo les compró entradas para las nuevas aguas termales a las afueras de la ciudad, así que también llegarían tarde, y finalmente a Akane, como la necesitaba lejos para preparar todo, le dijo que se sentía mal y que le faltaba una hierba para un preparado especial de la familia Saotome, así que la mando a una boticaria al otro lado del barrio, con esa media hora sería más que suficiente, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser poner en práctica un simple pergamino?, era hora de leer el escrito que llevaba escondido en su ropa desde hace días.

El pergamino tenía tres ideas ejecutables para la ocasión pero a Ranma le pareció que un paseo por el parque lo pondría en evidencia publica y las cartas de amor, bueno… le daba pereza escribir, así que decidió hacer la tercera.

_**Cena romántica a la luz de las velas**_

No es que fuera muy importante, pero en su caso cambiaría la palabra cena por "merienda", porque si decidiera que fuera una cena tendría que esperar a que fuera noche y eso le quitaría tiempo, si, definitivamente merienda sonaba bien, así que releyó:

_**Merienda romántica a la luz de las velas**_

En realidad tampoco necesitaría las velas

_**Merienda romántica**_

_**La **__**cena /**__**merienda/ romántica **__**a la luz de las velas**__** es una de las ideas que por excelencia complacen y enloquecen a una mujer. Hay que poner cuidado en cada cosa, a continuación se describe a detalle como hacer de esta velada algo inolvidable.**_

_**Paso No. 1**_

_**Escoja un lugar especial, si no puede ser al aire libre, sería bueno que sea un lugar con grandes ventanas, así las estrellas y la luna será un elemento más de su velada.**_

\- ¿aire libre? Esta un poco nublado… no sea que vaya a llover, mejor dentro, ¿ventanas grandes?...- lo pensó un momento- ¡que importa! Si vamos a comer necesitamos una mesa, y la única que hay es esta- dijo mirando el achaparrado mueble de caoba – además, puede que aquí no haya ventanas pero hay una gran puerta- se sintió orgulloso por su deducción y siguió leyendo.

_**Paso No.2**_

_**Consiga que sus velas sean aromáticas, eso estimulara el ambiente, desarrollando así un vínculo entre la pareja, la canela o la vainilla son los olores preferidos del romance.**_

\- mierda- masculló dándose cuenta que no podía solo excluir las velas- debe de haber algo que pueda sustituir las velas aromáticas… ¡ya sé! Mi madre usa esa cosa en el cabello que huele a vainilla- en seguida corrió al baño y busco con la mirada alguna botella que pusiera vainilla, pero no encontró nada – mmm… a ver ¿qué dice este?... "acondicionador con aroma a lavanda"- leyó pensativo- ¡bah! ¡éste servirá!- y sin más bajo corriendo las escaleras con botella en mano, siguió con las instrucciones

_**Es importante que coloque **__**las velas**__** /el acondicionador/ en lugares estratégicos, el punto es que el aroma inunde el lugar, puede rodear el lugar con ellas o incluso hacer un camino hasta el lugar escogido, eso inducirá a la dama desde un principio, incluso antes de llegar a la mesa.**_

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, miró la botella en su mano como si esperara oír algo de ella, levantó los hombros en signo de "rendimiento" y empezó por poner una mancha considerable del producto en el centro de la mesa.

\- cuando ponga los platos, ni se notará que está ahí-

Luego comenzó a poner mancha tras mancha en los muebles que rodeaban la estancia, incluso tiro algunos rastros por el piso, para por último dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y empezando por el genkan hizo un camino con dos líneas de gotas de acondicionador que llegaban hasta el comedor. Aspiró fuerte y retuvo el aire.

\- ¡ja! ¡como lo esperaba! ¡funciona!- exclamo dichoso al notar el intenso aroma a lavanda por todos lados

_**Paso No.3 La música no puede faltar.**_

-¿música?- con miedo giró su cabeza hacía la sala donde en una esquina debía estar una grabadora, pero ahí no había nada desde hacía meses, se había destruido en una de tantas peleas, continuó leyendo, tal vez pudiera resolverlo.

_**La música correcta relaja hasta las fibras más profundas de cualquier persona, con más razón, una dama que está siendo conquistada, seguro se dejara llevar por alguna melodía suave, mejor aún, alguna melodía que represente algo bonito para ella la hará sentir a gusto y feliz.**_

Se rascó el cuello pensando que hacer

\- ¿Qué represente algo bonito? ¡pero claro!- la bombilla en su cerebro se encendió y fue y prendió la televisión, luego buscó un canal en específico.

\- hace dos días Akane termino de ver la última temporada de ese anime ridículo que tanto le gusta, siempre cantaba los openings y endings, seguro que esto le encantara- Ranma subió el volumen un poco más, justo en ese momento no es que el canal de animes mostrara lo que a Akane le gustaba pero igual serviría, y feliz por su decisión, cantó un poco de la entrada que sonaba

\- el mundo he de cambiar… - incluso chasqueó los dedos un par de veces – y ahora que sigue…-

_**Paso No. 4 La comida acerca a las parejas.**_

_**La comida, aunque puede parecer un detalle sin importancia, no lo es, ya que un simple alimento puede estimular otro tipo de "apetitos", para nada relacionados con comer.**_

Ranma no entendió pero siguió leyendo

_**La recomendación es que: un platillo que incluya ostras,**_

\- eso… al fin y al cabo son mariscos, pediré que nuestros okonomiyakis sean de camarones- el muchacho consultó el reloj de la pared- maldición… ya no me da tiempo de ir, ¿Qué podrá servirnos?- dejando el papel sobre la mesa, casi corrió a la cocina, el tiempo se estaba agotando. Busco entre los estantes y por fin encontró algo que podía fácilmente sustituir lo mencionado.

\- ¡sardina enlatada!- festejó, lo abrió y solo para asegurarse que hubiera suficiente para los dos se encargó de poner tres latas en un recipiente, luego lo llevo a la mesa, junto con un bol de arroz blanco – si, esto ira bien junto-

_**un buen vino tinto**_

\- en esta casa ni de chiste hay vino tinto, los viejos solo compran sake, eso funcionará, igual Akane no toma, se marea muy rápido, ¡lo tengo!, también traeré el jugo de uva, más o menos viene de lo mismo que el vino ¿no?-

_**y un postre a base de chocolate puede afinar los sentidos y predisponerlos al camino hacía la habitación.**_

Ahora si que había entendido, y por un instante su mente le hizo una jugarreta subida de tono, pero rápidamente se dio una bofetada y volvió a concentrarse

\- creo que tengo guardados algunos Choco Pie en mi habitación- corrió y busco en su cuarto, en su escondite secreto, pero para su desgracia, su padre había encontrado el tesoro y se había comido todos excepto uno que probablemente había quedado escondido entre tanta envoltura del postrecillo de chocolate.

\- compartiremos- salió de nuevo apresurado y en el camino paso por el sake y juego, dejando todo sobre la mesa.

_**Paso No.5 Demuestre sus dotes de caballero.**_

_**Muéstrele a su pareja que además de tener modales, puede ser la galantería andando. Ábrale la silla, **_

\- mmm… moveré un poco su cojín, es lo mismo-

_**Pregunte constantemente como se siente, halague todo lo que pueda de ella, consiéntala hasta que sus mejillas estén adornadas por el sonrojo, esa será la señal de que lo está haciendo bien.**_

El que se puso rojo fue Ranma, aun no podía ni imaginarse a si mismo diciéndole algo bonito a su prometida, por lo menos no algo tan explícito, se supone que se había propuesto a hacerlo, pero la vergüenza le ganaba, bien, ya pensaría en algo luego.

_**Recuerde, si usted aplica perfectamente estos conocimientos, no hay forma de que fracase.**_

La información terminaba casi de manera abrupta, igual ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la ocasión saliera bien y aun si no fuese así

-nada puede salir mal- se dijo con fanfarronería, al fin y al cabo, tenía ese "extra" que seguro lo sacaría de cualquier apuro si la cena llegase a salir de lo planeado – pero todo saldrá bien- repitió, poniendo por instinto la mano sobre su bolsillo izquierdo, donde guardaba su "carta final".

Ya casi daban las cinco y media, Akane pronto llegaría. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

.-.-.

Al otro lado de la ciudad…

\- no puedo creerlo…- farfulló Akane por quincuagésima vez, desde que había llegado a la tienda había una larga fila y aún faltaban dos personas más de ser atendidas antes que a ella; el pobre Ranma seguro estaría tirado de dolor en el piso con ese horrible dolor de estómago, que cabe aclarar ella no había causado, y ella… parada sin poder avanzar en esta torpe fila, ¿acaso precisamente hoy se le tenía que ocurrir a todo Nerima ir al herbolario? – ¿Por qué rayos no avanza?- repitió

\- jovencita… ¿quiere dejar de quejarse?, ni yo a mis setenta años soy tan impaciente- Akane se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle a la anciana frente a ella.

\- ¡yuju! ¡hola Akane! ¿Esperaste mucho?- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la chica de cabello corto la miro bastante mal pero antes de que pudiera hablar Shampoo le susurró al oído – no digas nada, si no me van a sacar de la fila- continuó haciéndose tonta

\- Shampoo, no puedes ser así de tramposa- le dijo igualmente en voz baja a la chica que hace no menos de diez segundos acababa de entrar en la tienda

\- si Akane no dice nada, no pasará nada, abuela me matará si tardo mucho y mira la fila enorme que hay- con una sonrisa pintada en los labios siguió haciendo gestos como si fueran grandes amigas conversando.

\- ¿y quién te dijo a ti que yo voy a comprarte algo?-

\- no tienes que hacerlo, Shampoo usa su propio dinero, solo tienes que seguir la corriente- la joven china sonrió triunfante

\- serás cínica- Akane no dijo nada más, no quería pelear y que las echaran del local cuando ya estaban atendiendo a la anciana frente a ella.

Cinco minutos después las muchachas pasaban a ordenar su pedido.

\- buenas tarde, señori…- Shampoo interrumpió

\- quiero 600g de pinyin, 550g de liao gē wáng, 500g de dà fēng zǐ- habló de manera rápida y autoritaria

\- permítame un momento- dijo el pobre hombre entrando en pánico y yendo a la parte de atrás antes de que se le olvidara el pedido que incluso había sido ordenado en chino

\- Shampoo…- amenazó Tendo con una vena cada vez más palpitante

\- ¿qué? Shampoo debía ordenar primero, sino la gente se dará cuenta que no venimos juntas- le susurró

\- por lo menos pide las cosas con educación- regañó, la muchacha solo le hizo un ademan con la mano antes de seguir ordenando al hombre que llegaba con lo solicitado. Akane trato de contar hasta diez.

.-.-.

Ranma estaba recostado en la puerta que daba hacía el comedor, con la vista clavada en la entrada ¿a qué hora pretendía llegar Akane? No se había esforzado tanto para nada.

\- esa boba ¿qué demonios cree que hace?- regresó al comedor y se sentó con un codo apoyado en la mesa, y jugando con su otra mano por la superficie – es que es tan lenta…- de alguna misteriosa manera y de la "nada" comenzó masticar algo que sabía muy bien – tal vez debí haberla mandado a algún lugar más cerca- pensó en voz alta metiéndose en la boca un último pedazo de un "algo" - ¿pero qué…- se preguntó cuándo terminaba de mascar, la luz llegó a su cerebro - ¡mierda!- si… se acababa de comer el choko pie… menuda ansiedad.

.-.-.

\- ¿es todo señorita?- preguntó el boticario rogando porque la joven de pelo morado ya no encargara nada más

\- si-

\- bien puede pasar a pagar a caja- después de entregar la bolsa con los indumentos a la cajera para que los entregara después del pago prosiguió a atender a Akane.

\- buenas tardes, quisiera unos 300g de kudzu por favor-

\- en seguida- se movió el hombre - ¿es todo?-

\- pues si, eso creo… bueno ¿tiene algo más que sirva para el dolor de estómago?-

\- yo le recomiendo la menta coreana, es muy efectiva- respondió

\- entonces deme también 300g-

\- aquí tiene, le recomiendo que no use demasiada en niños-

\- no, es para mi prometido así que estará bien, gracias- dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a pagar a la caja, para su fortuna Shampoo ya se había retirado.

.-.-.

Ranma ya estaba casi jalándose la trenza faltaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliera la hora y la boba de Akane no aparecía, de pronto, un fuerte estallido se oyó, y la pared había salido volando.

\- ¡Airen!- gritó casi con desespero

\- ¡Shampoo! ¡¿qué haces aquí?!- instintivamente retrocedió pero no sirvió de nada, ahora estaba atrapado en un abrazo, donde su cuello era el principal afectado

\- Akane dijo que Airen estaba muy enfermo, casi muriendo- exageró mientras frotaba su propia mejilla contra la masculina.

\- oye… Shampoo… estoy bien, no es necesario que…-

\- ¡Airen! No te preocupes, Shampoo cuidará de ti-

\- no, no, es que…- el chico intentaba quitársela de encima, pero Shampoo con los años le había tomado la medida, y por más que Ranma trataba de poner sus manos en algún lugar no comprometedor para empujarla, ella sabía cómo moverse y que parecieran movimientos pecaminosos.

\- ¡Oh Ran-chan!- se escuchó

\- no es cierto…- alcanzó a susurrar para si antes de que apareciera la cocinera de la espátula por la puerta corrediza

\- ¡Ran-ch… ¡maldita gata ofrecida!- gritó al ver la escena soltando lo que traía en las manos - ¡suéltalo!- peleó tomando a Ranma de la cintura y jalando excesivamente.

\- ¡cocinera inoportuna!- jaló del cuello masculino

\- ¡para que lo sepas Ranma fue quien me invitó!-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿pero cuando hice eso?!-cuestionó el joven

\- ¡pues ayer! ¡dijiste que necesitarías de mi excelente comida!-

\- ¡no es cierto! ¡si airen necesitara comida me la pediría a mi! ¡Shampoo tener mejor sazón!- gritó soltándolo por fin para señalarse a si misma,

\- ¡lo que yo dije fue que tal vez pasaría a comprar comida!- gritó Ranma tratando de no morir en el intento, ante la señalación, la cocinera arrugó la cara y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo por algunos segundos fuera de lugar, luego se dirigió a Shampoo

\- mira, niñita, las cosas son así, Ranma y yo tenemos una conexión, no te metas entre nosotros- dijo con las manos en la cintura

\- ¿ah si?- preguntó en un tono irónico - ¿y cómo es que no sabías que está enfermo?-

\- yo no estoy enfermo- agregó Ranma pero ninguna de las dos lo escuchaba.

.-.-.

\- tenía que ser…- murmuro Akane estando debajo de una parada de autobús desierta- ¡pero si hace un momento no estaba lloviendo!- gritó a todo pulmón, al final de cuentas ya no había nadie en la calle.

.-.-.

\- ¡oigan! ¡oigan! ¡paren de una vez!- en realidad ninguna de las dos muchachas lo escuchó, el desastre surgía al ritmo de "me gustas, me gustas, me gustas" sonando de fondo.

\- ¡ah!- el grito de Shampoo resonó en el lugar al caer víctima del acondicionador que había sido puesto por los suelos, lo cual Ukyo aprovecho para mandarla a volar con su espátula al jardín, fue cuando Ranma se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, después de todo sus sospechas no habían sido equivocadas; por un momento los vellos del varonil cuerpo se erizaron pensando que de un momento a otro aparecería la felina, pero la fémina seguía ahí, gracias a un remedió chino que su abuela le aplicaba cada tres días, y ahora, yaciendo de trasero al lodo, la joven miraba con ojos encendidos a la castaña.

Ukyo reía a carcajada limpia, mientras la amazona se levantaba, un segundo después estaba sobre ella jalándole el cabello y llenándola de fango.

\- ¡paren de una maldita vez!- les gritó Ranma

Las muchachas rodaron por el suelo de aquí para allá, desordenando más de lo que estaba, y en un movimiento agraciado de Shampoo, la cocinera ahora fue quien llegó hasta el fango en el jardín con la cara por el frente, ahora fue el turno de Shampoo de reír; Ukyo no se tomó siquiera tiempo para sacudirse, inmediatamente regresó a la casa.

Gracias a el agua que había empapado a las muchachas, al lodo de sus ropas, el acondicionador tirado por todos lados y el forcejeo constante, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la mesa con los alimentos se volcara, la comida fue a dar al suelo al igual que las bebidas y la televisión seguía tocando "me gustas, me gustas, me gustas".

\- ¡ya basta!- gritó de nuevo - ¡más vale que…- Ranma suspiró, estaba más que harto, estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea pero sabía que solo un idiota haría tal cosa, por donde lo viera saldría perdiendo, ¿verdad?.

.-.-.

Akane en la primera oportunidad que la lluvia le había dado un poco de tregua, corrió sin descanso hasta llegar al dojo Tendo, no había valido de mucho, estaba escurriendo, pero, por fin había llegado a casa.

Esperaba encontrarse con la quietud del hogar, se suponía que Ranma estaba descansando y ningún otro miembro estaba en casa, pero como siempre "algo" tenía que arruinarles el día; los gritos de las muchachas se oían por toda la casa.

\- ¡¿pero qué carajos pasa aquí?!- gritó enfurecida, viendo el desastre en el que se había convertido el comedor y la sala de estar, las otras dos chicas alertadas no solo por la potente voz sino también por el aura de combate se quedaron quietas, Shampoo con una mano sobre la cabellera de Ukyo y la otra tratando de alcanzar su bonbori que estaba a unos metros de si; la cocinera por su lado tenía una mano atorada en el cinto del que colgaba su espátula y con la otra intentaba quitarse a la amazona de encima - ¡miren en lo que han convertido mi casa!- la pobre bolsa de hiervas que sostenía en sus manos estaba siendo mallugada.

Ranma se cubrió los ojos con una mano, sobando con sus dedos medio y pulgar sus sienes, tanto que se había esforzado y ahora todo estaba hecho añicos.

"un gran abrigo lleno de color"

El joven casi miró con resentimiento la tele, que de milagro se había salvado, mientras tocaba en el peor momento una de las canciones favoritas de Akane.

\- ¡¿pero que demonios pasa con ustedes?! ¡¿acaso yo he ido a destruir así sus casas?!- preguntó frustrada - ¡y no conforme con eso este lugar huele a… bar… a barco pesquero… o… club nocturno de mala muerte, o peor aún, a los tres juntos!- reclamó, ante este último punto Ranma se quedó tieso y observo el lugar, no era tan tonto como para no percatarse que eso del olor eran las esencias mescladas del sake, las sardinas y el acondicionador que él mismo había proporcionado.

\- ¡pero ahora mismo quiero que limpien todo!- exigió

Ambas peleadoras se soltaron al instante como si quemaran, y mirándose, casi poniéndose de acuerdo telepáticamente empezaron a soltar escusas para escabullirse, en menos de cinco segundos, se habían ido, sin recoger ni un solo mínimo desperfecto, así, sin más y entre la lluvia que había reforzado su marcha que parecía querer ahogar a todo aquel que se atreviera a pasarse bajo su furia.

\- /si que deben tenerle miedo a Akane/- pensó Ranma de pronto.

\- pero… ¿Por qué? ¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿y tú?!- le gritó prestándole atención por fin a su prometido

\- ¡¿yo?!, ¡yo no hice nada!- contratacó

\- ¡¿porqué no las detuviste?!-

\- ¡¿crees que no lo intente?!-

\- ¡no lo suficiente!, ¡siempre es lo mismo!-

\- ¡pues no es mi culpa Akane! ¡por si no lo recuerdas estaba enfermo!- se excusó, aunque su conciencia le gritaba "¡mentiroso!"

\- ¿a si? ¿y qué haces levantado? ¿no te estabas retorciendo de dolor en tu habitación?-

\- ¿y a todo esto? ¿porqué tenías que decirle a Shampoo que estaba enfermo?-

\- ¡yo no se lo dije! ¡ella debió escucharlo cuando lo comente en la herbolaria!-

\- ¡pues no debiste "comentarlo"! ¡debiste venir a casa y no perder el tiempo platicando con quien sabe quien!-

\- ¡no platique con nadie! ¡le pregunte al empleado que podía ayudarte con ese "terrible dolor" que al parecer ahora no tienes!-

\- ¡ cla… claro que me duele tonta! ¡pero baje por el escándalo!-

\- ¿porqué siento que me estas mintiendo?- lo señaló con el dedo, Ranma por instinto empezó a retroceder y ella a acorralarlo

\- ¿y porqué mentiría idiota?- contestó con otra pregunta mientras seguía yendo lentamente hacia atrás. La chica frunció el ceño

\- vuelve a llamarme idiota y verás…-

\- ¿veré?- le dijo con sarna. La muchacha perdió la paciencia, de un rápido movimiento el mazo se había incrustado en la cabeza del muchacho, dejándolo por unos instantes K.O. entre los ahora desperdicios de sardina.

\- maldición… ¡¿porqué no puedes ser más amable marimacho?!- reclamó desde el suelo algunos momentos después

\- ¿amable? ¡¿amable?! ¡¿y a ti que te parece ir hasta la boticaria preocupada por tu terrible dolor?! ¡estuve formada casi una hora esperando turno! ¡corrí bajo la lluvia para traerte esto! – gritó arrojando a sus pies la bolsa casi desecha de papel- ¡¿y todo para qué?! ¡se nota que estas perfectamente bien!-

Ranma bufó, no quería una pelea, estaba bastante enojado porque su plan había fracasado y estaba a punto de desquitarse con Akane, así que harto hasta la trenza, recogió la bolsa del suelo, con cinismo inclino la cabeza como "agradeciendo" y pasó por un lado de la muchacha tratando de ignorarla.

La joven Tendo, apretó los puños, conteniéndose de gritar de frustración

\- muy bien, lárgate…- dijo entre dientes, muy en el fondo sabía que era mejor así, estaban al borde de una de esas discusiones donde terminaban lastimándose.

Saotome había oído claramente a la joven pero solo decidió ignorarla, subiría las escaleras, se daría un baño para quitarse ese horrible aroma de encima y luego se encerraría en su habitación hasta que se le pasara el enojo. Oyó también cuando Akane empezó a lanzar improperios al aire, emberrinchada por ponerse a recoger el desastre de la casa, pero igual y en su forma infantil de desquitarse pensó

-"qué lo haga ella sola"- aunque una punzada bastante fuerte de culpabilidad le recorría, igual no pudo irse antes de que la muchacha volviera a hablar

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó para ella misma en tono bajo.

El estómago de Ranma se contrajo en un presentimiento y lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo dentro del comedor.

Akane estaba en cuclillas, y con su brazo y mano izquierdos sostenía las bandejas de comida que habían quedado en el suelo, mientras que con la otra agarraba un algo pequeño, luego lo sacudía haciendo que se cayeran los restos de sardinas.

\- un… un anillo…-

A Ranma se le fue la sangre del rostro

\- ¡mierda!- maldijo en voz alta, y dando un salto hasta su prometida se situó a su espalda y le arrebató el anillo.

\- ¿pero qué?- ella se puso en pie y volteó a verlo - ¿Ranma?- confundida esperó una respuesta que no llegaba - ¿y ese anillo?- Akane podía ser bastante ingenua, pero en este momento de su vida, donde los compromisos estaban a la orden del día, ella sabía reconocer perfectamente - ¿es un anillo de compromiso?- soltó casi en un susurro

\- no- dijo tajante

\- Ranma… ¿de quién es?- la respiración se le volvió irregular esperando una respuesta.

Akane por un momento se sintió mareada, y bajó la vista a su mano izquierda, hoy por casualidad llevaba el anillo que le habían dado hace ya cuatro meses, era muy bonito, el aro de oro coronado por el elegante diamante destellaba con la poca luz a pesar de la lluvia. Ella ya tenía un anillo en su dedo, ella no necesitaba un anillo, entonces…

\- ¿es tuyo? ¿porqué…?- tomó aire tratando de organizar sus ideas mientras Ranma seguía petrificado y escondiendo inútilmente el anillo a su espalda.

\- no es lo que crees- dijo por fin, pero en realidad era lo peor que podía contestar, Akane con aquella frase dio por hecho que mentía.

\- ¿Para quién es?- cuestionó duramente, deduciendo que Ranma lo había comprado y que era para alguien que "evidentemente" no era ella.

\- en verdad no es lo que piensas- Akane bajo la mirada, sintiéndose humillada, ella creyendo firmemente que eran una pareja a su manera, que sus escasa muestras de afecto eran porque él simplemente no era esa clase de chico y que si Ranma no se había opuesto a la boda era porque si quería que pasara como ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, simple y probablemente él solo la toleraba por el compromiso que sus padres había acordado.

\- Akane…- la llamó he intento tocar su brazo.

La joven sacudió bruscamente su extremidad, evitando el contacto, y esquivándolo intentó salir del lugar, no iba a humillarse más llorando frente a él.

\- ¡Akane!- la tomó del brazo al instante, pero la fuerza con la que ella había corrido y la suciedad del lugar, terminó haciendo que se resbalara y cayera al piso, llevándose a Ranma en el proceso y haciendo que cayera a su lado – ¡puedo explicártelo!- la jaló del antebrazo izquierdo al ver que ella seguía tratando de huir

\- déjame en paz- habló entre dientes intentando levantarse

\- Akane, es que…- su voz se apagó al notar las gotas que caían al suelo desde la cara escondida en el flequillo de su prometida

\- si no querías esto, me lo podías haber dicho- Ranma, alarmado, le soltó el brazo y le tomó de la cara

\- ¡es tuyo! ¡es tuyo! ¡es para ti!- le aclaró de golpe

\- ¡¿como puedes decirme eso?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices la verdad de una buena vez?! ¡¿acaso no puedes ser valiente por una vez en tu vida para enfrentar tus problemas?!- le gritó soltando su rostro y tratando de levantarse de nuevo, el muchacho con agilidad le tomó de la cintura y la regresó al suelo, sentándola entre sus piernas y abrazando su cintura con fuerza

\- ¡es tuyo! ¡te lo juro! ¡te lo juro!- le repitió al oído – todo era para ti, la comida, las cosas que ahora están desacomodadas, todo, por favor, tan solo escúchame- la forma en que le rogaba hizo que se quedara quieta

\- ¿de que estas hablando?- Ranma al sentirla más tranquila aflojó el agarre en su cintura y busco la mano femenina.

\- yo quería…- dejó en el aire mientras le quitaba el anillo dorado y le colocaba el de oro blanco.

Akane al verse libre se movió y girándose hacía él quedo arrodillada entre los muslos masculinos

\- ¿porqué?- con calma preguntó, mientras observaba el anillo con detenimiento; el fino aro blanco, mantenía erguida la piedra elegante al centro, que a cada lado era custodiada por una piedra más pequeña, tres diamantes en total, y aunque a simple vista parecía más sencillo en comparación del que había comprado Nodoka, al observarlo bien los detalles eran más sofisticados, por ende debía ser más caro.

\- puedes conservarlo si quieres- se refirió al aro dorado que ahora estaba en su mano- pero este no te lo di yo- Akane lo miró empezando a comprender el punto

\- ¿ibas a pedírmelo?- Ranma se sonrojo y encogió los hombros haciéndose tonto - ¿por qué?- Ranma se cansó de tanto cuestionamiento y levantándose del suelo contestó con el ceño fruncido

\- pues porque te amo tonta, ¿por qué otra razón te pediría matrimonio?- se cruzó de brazos esperando una pequeña batalla verbal, pero en su lugar el silenció se instaló. Bajó la cabeza solo para encontrar la cara de Akane descompuesta, su mandíbula temblaba al igual que sus labios y sus mejillas y ojos rojos mostraban el pronto llanto. -¡¿y ahora porqué lloras?!- regresó al piso frente a ella, y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, el llanto se dejó oír por toda la estancia

\- pensé… pensé… que…- ella sorbió por la nariz- nunca me lo ibas a decir… o que tal vez… solo estabas encariñado conmigo…- dijo hipando

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar tantas tonterías?- él limpió sus lágrimas – hemos pasado por tantas cosas, ¿o acaso tú no sientes lo mismo?- él alzó la ceja haciéndole saber que bromeaba.

Akane inmediatamente pinto una sonrisa en su rostro y se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y cayendo sobre el suelo repleto de suciedad.

\- mi Ranma- soltó en un suspiro, totalmente enamorada, él enterró su cara en su cuello, sin importarle que estuvieran entre los desperdicios de aquella merienda fallida, que Akane estuviera empapada o la suciedad que el mismo llevaba encima, y si su prometida quería quedarse ahí toda la noche abrazándolo, él no opondría resistencia, pocas veces se habían abrazado de esa manera tan intensa, no iba a arruinarlo.

\- es lo más bonito que has hecho por mi…- le susurró quedito

\- no es para tanto boba- a pesar de sus palabras tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, ahí estaba él, aferrado al cuerpo de la muchacha.

\- ni tampoco…- ella se separó para verlo a la cara

\- oye… ya deja de llorar- con una sonrisa le "reclamó" y tomando impulso se sentó y puso a la chica sobre sus piernas antes de limpiarle las lágrimas inútilmente

\- ni tampoco… nunca… me habías dicho que me amarás- soltó tomándole el rostro.

Ranma se quedó en shock, ¿se lo dijo?, ohh… si, lo había hecho… su rostro se tornó rojo, y comenzó a mover la boca tratando de explicarse, pero segundos después, vio la forma en que su prometida lo miraba y pensó, ¿en realidad era tan malo que ella hubiese escuchado sus sentimientos en voz alta?, no, la respuesta era, rotundamente no.

Pocas veces había visto a Akane tan feliz, y aunque no tenía precisamente el valor para repetirlo, cerró la boca y asistió marcadamente con la cabeza confirmando el sentimiento, ella sonrió más grande aun derramando lágrimas, haciendo que el piso de Ranma se moviera de amor.

\- y yo te amo tanto- pegó sus frentes y cerró los ojos, Ranma volaba de felicidad, con que así se sentía que te dijeran las palabras mágicas… oh valla… de haberlo sabido antes… Justo cuando iba a hablar Akane lo besó.

Las manos masculinas aferraron con fuerza su pequeña cintura, porque mientras más pasaba el tiempo mejor se sentía ese beso.

Con cada segundo que pasaba superaba sus experiencias pasadas, sus labios más se movían, más permanecían unidos, mejor se acoplaban y estaban a punto de pasar el pobre record de intensidad que hubiesen tenido; de haber sabido que Akane lo besaría de esa manera solo por decirle "te amo" se hubiera tragado su vergüenza muchísimo antes.

Y si en algún punto su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba o le faltaba tomar confianza, esa pequeña barrera se fue al garete cuando sintió algo húmedo presionando contra su labio inferior, y entonces su propia lengua salió al encuentro de la boca femenina, además de que sus manos de pronto se volvieron inquietas sobre la espalda de la muchacha.

Los minutos pasaron y los besos no se detenían y antes de darse cuenta Akane había sido jalada de forma brusca por el joven para colocarla de frente a él y con una pierna a cada lado de las masculinas.

\- oye…- intentó separarse un poco y frenar un poco la avalancha que sentía se le iba a venir encima (aunque tampoco es que le desagradara) – debemos… - el joven solo aprovecho el distanciamiento de labios para bajar por su cuello, mientras que sus atrevidas manos buscaron acoger otros lugares del cuerpo de la joven.

\- ¡Ranma!- echó humo por las orejas al sentir la "exploración" que con tanto entusiasmo hacía su prometido, el cual no la escuchó.

¿debía seguir con aquello?, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al igual que las nada santas intenciones de Ranma cuando un rayo retumbó en el lugar, dejando la casa Tendo en penumbras, se había ido la luz.

Akane a pesar de sus veintidós años soltó un gritito y se aferró al cuello de su prometido.

\- está bien Akane- le dijo él suspirando en su cuello y acariciando su espalda ahora de forma lenta.

\- si…- ella aspiró con fuerza- ahora estoy mejor que nunca- se separó un poco para sonreírle.

Por fin se levantaron del suelo, y caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a la entrada del baño

\- ¿vas a estar bien?-

\- si- dijo ella en un suspiro antes de soltarle la mano, y acariciarle el rostro lentamente, con tanta ternura… - me voy a asear, pero tú descansa, mi amor- le sugirió.

¡Oh si!, Ranma ya podía morir en paz

\- igual tú- respondió tontamente sonriendo. ¿qué pasaría si se le ocurriera soltar la frasecita mágica en este momento? Entonces se armó de valor – te… te amo, hasta maña…- su frase no fue terminada, Akane lo había tomado de la camisa, jalándolo dentro del cuarto de baño, al fin y al cabo él también necesitaba urgentemente uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- Por si alguien no recuerda quien es Hiroko, no me la he inventado, es una de las amigas de Akane menos populares, la de pelo más corto.

\- Los convini son las tiendas de conveniencia o auto servicios.

\- Cuando uno de los amigos de Ranma menciona a "Romeo", si, él está hablando del personaje de la novela de Shakespeare.

\- El genkan es la entrada de las casas japonesas donde se cambian los zapatos.

\- Hay tres canciones incluidas en este fic, tal vez alguien las reconoció, pero de no ser así, una es "Change the World" del anime de Inuyasha, la segunda es "Lum no Love Song" del anime de Urusei Yatsura, y la tercera es "Little Date" de la propia serie de Ranma.

\- El Okonomiyaki son las pizzas japonesas, y los Choko pie un pastelito japonés muy popular por aquellos lares.

\- El kudzu, pinyin, liao ge Wang, da feng zi y la menta coreana, son todas hierbas utilizadas principalmente en las tradiciones chinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Ayyy… que les digo… me encanta estar de regreso.  
1ero de Diciembre.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
